1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of communications. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to coordinating prearranged teleconferences for which a teleconference system automatically calls out to designated teleconference participants without the need for the teleconference participants to call into the teleconference.
2. Background Information
Traditionally, prearranged teleconferences are arranged manually by either a meeting coordinator telephoning out to designated participants to join the teleconference at a preset time, or by designated participants telephoning in to the meeting coordinator to join the teleconference at the preset time. In the case where designated participants are expected to telephone in, the meeting coordinator may then still manually telephone out to participants to have them join the teleconference when the designated participants fail to telephone in at the preset time.